


Game Night

by galaxytraveler1878



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, One-Sided Attraction, nothing too big, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 12:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14915421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxytraveler1878/pseuds/galaxytraveler1878
Summary: Pidge confronts Lance about his distance lately.Takes place between season 5 and season 6.A little angsty, but not too much.





	Game Night

**Author's Note:**

> this is basically me trying not to freak out about all the stuff that is about to go down in season 6. so I'm just watering my plance in anticipation. if you didn't know, i have a tumblr under the same user name, galaxytraveler1878. i mostly reblog plance and other stuff i like. also i edited it, but i don't know how well bc i am suffering from exhaustion and can barely see the screen. but i wanted to post another work so here it is!

The paladins decided that once every week, they needed to do something together besides training or defending the universe. It was when Lance suggested that they did a game night to take their minds off of things that lead to a tradition that lasted until Keith left. After that, it was just never the same. Hunk, Lance, and Pidge tried to do it among themselves, but even then, it wasn’t as fun. Eventually it was just Lance, gaming away. While Pidge and Hunk worked, Allura and Lotor discussed the future of the universe with Shiro, and Coran kept maintenance up with the ship.   
Lance was playing alone, trying to beat the last boss, when Pidge startled him.  
“Hey, Lance,” she said, sitting down beside him. “Is this the last boss?”  
When she said boss, Lance’s character died. He sighed. “Yeah, I have been trying at it for the past few weeks and it’s getting really boring.”  
“Well,” Pidge said, “can I join in? Maybe we can beat it together?”  
“So now you have time to play? I thought you were reading Olkari books to find a way to make another Rover.”  
“You do pay attention,” she joked. She saw the look of sadness on Lance’s face and sighed. “I came to play with you. You’ve been distant from the team lately. I know I’m not the best person to discuss feelings with, but I’m good at listening.”  
“I’m fine, Pidge. No need to worry.” He started to stand up when Pidge grabbed his wrist to pull him back down next to her.   
She looked at him right in the eyes. “You are not fine.”  
“How would you know? Not like anyone wants to spend time together anymore.”  
“Because, Lance, I know you.” She looked away. Her hand was still on his wrist. She reluctantly let go of it. “We are connected. And not just through Voltron. We’re friends.” She bit her tongue when she said friends. She quickly recovered and looked back at him. “How long have I known you? Almost two years now? Tell me what is wrong so that I can fix it.”  
“You can fix anything, Pidge, but not this. Not a broken heart.” He closed his eyes. She could see a tear starting to build up. She started getting really angry, who hurt his heart? They were going to pay. As much as Lance annoyed her, he didn’t deserve the very opposite of the thing he wanted.   
She cupped his face in her hands, wiping away the tear that had fallen. “Who did this to you?”  
He looked at her with his teary blue eyes. “Who do you think?”  
Pidge let go of his face and bolted to her feet. “I may be small, but I can take her on. She’s going to regret ever breaking your heart.”  
Lance stood up, this time grabbing Pidge’s hand, holding it tight. “Pidge, no. I should have known not to think I had a chance with Allura. She was never meant to be mine.”   
Pidge stepped closer to him, having to look up to see his face. She realized he was still holding her hand. She hoped he couldn’t see her blush in the dim light on the TV that was about to shut down after being ignored for so long.  
“What can I do? I can’t just do nothing while you are hurting.”  
He smiled. “Wow, I didn’t know you cared.”  
“Of course I care,” she said full-heartedly. “I may be bad at showing it, but I always cared, Lance.”  
“Then that’s all you need to do, Pidge. I’ll get through it knowing that you care.”  
Before she knew it Lance was hugging her. Her toes barely touched the ground, so she held tight to his neck, taking the opportunity to take him in. she didn’t want to let go and he didn’t either so they just stayed there, hugging, until the TV screen went black.   
Pidge pulled back first, only seeing an outline of him in the dark.   
“Thank you, Pidge. For being a good friend.”  
“Of course. Still got it?”  
Lance laughed. “Still got it.”  
“Good.” She left the room, with tears he couldn’t see rolling own her cheek. He would never know that she also suffered from a broken heart. But one that he broke.

**Author's Note:**

> when i first started to write this, i don't expect that ending, or for it to get angsty. I'm a fluff kind of girl, but i'm testing the waters. i promise the next one will be fluffy. 
> 
> follow my tumblr: galaxytraveler1878


End file.
